


Charm

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: They were together for only three weeks. But he knew. He just knew.





	

Kurt looked at the small box in his hands and started doubting himself once more. It was too soon. Way too soon. They were together for only three weeks. 

But he knew. He just knew. 

It was Blaine's birthday, and Kurt was waiting for his boyfriend to come back with their drinks, so he could give him his present. 

When Blaine sat next to him on the couch, Kurt held the box in his direction. 

"It's for you. I.. I hope you'll like it. Maybe it's too much too soon, but I saw it and I couldn't stop thinking about it.. and it's how you make me feel and just... Please, open it" 

Blaine took the box from his hands and carefully unfolded the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, on the light blue silk, were two leather bracelets. Each of them was black, with little silver chain. But what made Blaine gasp were the charms tied to the leather straps. 

Two puzzle pieces, different but matching, with their initials engraved on them. 

"Kurt... I.. Thank you" Blaine leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, the present forgotten for the moment. They put them on each other later, and never took them off.


End file.
